


Missed You

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford's anger dissipated in an instant, replaced by a wide eyed, horrified expression. Stan struggled for a minute to read the messy writing on the barely visible label. </p><p>"Aphrodisiac, it says aphrodisiac, Stanley," Ford practically gasped out, face rapidly heating up. His hands gripped tightly at his brother, obviously trying to resist the effects of the crap soaking into his skin and his senses. "It-it's from a flower in the woods." Some pollen dusted itself onto Stan as well but the most he felt was a little hot under his jacket. </p><p>"What the <i>hell</i> are you doing with sex pollen on your shelves?" </p><p>"God — it-it doesn't <i>matter</i>. You have to-have to leave. Take my journal and <i>go</i> — "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This took wwwwway too long to finish, I'm embarrassed to say. Anyhoo, I saw [this post](http://ficksuck.tumblr.com/post/135099146966/nopnoop-ficksuck-for-the-emoji-challenge-o) by [@ficksuck](http://ficksuck.tumblr.com) and was like _Oh man I need to write that_. So here you go! More aphrodisiac induced Ford, this time ft. Stan

Pain shot through Stan's back as he was shoved against a stray bookshelf of who even knew what and it made him groan. There was wood pressing against his lower back, right on his tail bone and wood pressing farther up by his shoulder blades. Ford kept him pinned there, anger nearly a permanent addition to his face. He opened his mouth to speak, shoved his twin a little harder against the shelves and they heard glass sliding against wood, a soft thud and then a lid bounced off Ford's head. What looked like dust or pollen even followed the lid, coating the older brother like powdered sugar over French toast. He heard the man growl in frustration and they both looked up at the jar that had popped open and rolled over in a shelf above them.

Ford's anger dissipated in an instant, replaced by a wide eyed, horrified expression. Stan struggled for a minute to read the messy writing on the barely visible label. 

"Aphrodisiac, it says aphrodisiac, Stanley," Ford practically gasped out, face rapidly heating up. His hands gripped tightly at his brother, obviously trying to resist the effects of the crap soaking into his skin and his senses. "It-it's from a flower in the woods." Some pollen dusted itself onto Stan as well but the most he felt was a little hot under his jacket. 

"What the _hell_ are you doing with sex pollen on your shelves?" 

"God — it-it doesn't _matter_. You have to-have to leave. Take my journal and _go_ — " He bit his lip as he muffled a groan, hips briefly brushing against Stanley's thigh. He could feel his cock twitching to life behind the fabric of his pants. And Stan doesn't exactly oppose it. If indulging in his brother, indulging in this aphro-whatever the hell, is gonna keep him in this shack a while longer then so be it. Maybe he could even convince Ford to let him stay permanently if they reconnected like this. 

Stanley pressed his lips to Ford's. There was no hesitation in his brother's response. Both of their trains of thought left as Ford returned the kiss sloppily, hips rolling against Stan's thigh with abandon. Twelve fingers framed his cheeks and held him in place as his lips were kissed, sucked, bitten and abused, tugging increasingly needy sounds from the younger twin's throat. 

The lips eventually left his and attached to his neck, giving the skin there the same treatment. Stan reached up to push Stanford's jacket off, make some progress towards some actual relief, but his wrists were enveloped in wide, sweaty hands and shoved back down at his sides. The warning growl that ripped from Ford's throat was more binding than any rope or handcuffs he could've used to keep him in place. 

"Undress yourself. Not me." 

He stepped back, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers impatiently. Stan could see his erection outlined by the fabric of his pants and he nodded, quickly stripping down until he was bare to his brother. He shivered in the cool basement air, goose bumps rising on his skin. And while he'd rushed to get all his clothes off, Stanford took his time, watched his twin squirm with each passing second that he wasn't fully naked. 

"Y'know for a guy who got drenched in hormones, you're being really calm." 

"I'm saving my energy for when I'm pounding into you later. It's not easy, believe me."

Stan choked out a somewhat embarrassing noise. "Christ, sixer, you're gonna kill me, ain't cha?" 

"If you don't start making yourself useful, I will. I have lube on that shelf near the jar. Start using it." Ford nearly barked the order, impatient and antsy but not letting the pheromones from the pollen take him over completely. He resisted it, knowing if he gave in, he might end up hurting his brother or himself unintentionally. The basement was a dangerous place that they probably shouldn't have even been fighting in. 

Ford watched his brother reach up and grab the lube he'd spoken of, as he finally discarded his own shirt. Watched him uncap and coat his fingers while he dropped his pants to the floor. Watched with a frown as his twin reached a hand behind him. "Turn around." 

Stan did as he was told, face flushing brightly as he still felt Ford's eyes on him, burning holes into him as he slipped one slickened finger inside himself. Adjusting quickly, he added another, spreading them just enough to teeter on the edge of an unpleasant burn. He let out an unabashed groan that reverberated throughout the basement room, working himself up more and more. He dared to glance back at his brother and scrambled to grab his dick, trying to keep himself from coming right then.

Six fingers were wrapped around a red, dripping erection, frantically tugging at the length. Dark, lusting eyes followed the movements of his fingers then seemed to follow other fantasies as the gaze traveled up his back, his shoulders, lingered in the long strands of his mullet and ended up locking with Stan's own eyes. The damp tip of a tongue ran along Ford's parted lips and Stanley actually squeezed himself to the point of painful, needing to counteract the arousal before he blew it. 

"That's it. I can't take it anymore. You're too much, too good — hardly even doing anything and you're too, too good, Stanley," the older twin's voice was low, almost as if he were just speaking to himself, as he approaches his twin, grabbing his wrist and tugging it. Stan hissed slightly as his fingers were removed. He grabbed the shelf closest to his shoulder height, spreading his legs a little as his brother got settled behind him. 

He bit his lower lip when Ford pressed in with one, barely controlled thrust, shuddering at the satisfying groan he heard by his ear. His thighs trembled with each tiny roll of Ford's hips, both of them too impatient at this point to want to wait for Stan to adjust, but neither so far gone that they'd do anything serious. 

When Stan did finally press back, when he gave his twin the okay to do more, Ford didn't hold back. His wide, warm hands circled Stan's hips, kept him in place as he pulled out as far as he dared and pulled at him when he thrust back in, reveling in the resulting shout of pleasure. He continued like that, hard, deep thrusts jolting his brother's body and shaking the shelving a little. Granules of pollen sprinkled onto them from the still open jar, encouraging them to go faster, to chase an impossible amount of desire and need, until they finally heard it roll and crash somewhere far enough for them not to care about it. 

"God, Stanley, you feel so-so good, taking all of me like we just-like we just did this yesterday," Ford murmured absently, grunting with the amount of effort he was putting into fucking his brother. Stan groans in return, not even trying to think of a proper response. Ford continued on, not seeming to mind, "Gonna do this for hours. Gotta make up for lost-lost time." A particular lewd moan echoed in the room and Stan swore he could feel Ford throb inside him. " _Fuck, Stanley_ — " A six fingered hand wrapped around his own throbbing length, stroking it almost in time with the harsh thrusts and suddenly they were both coming, Stan with a shout and Ford with a content growl. 

Their panting filled the air as they calmed, unmoving. Lips placed unusually soft kisses along a sweaty shoulder, large palms stroking a pudgy belly and thick sides. Stan's thighs were trembling again with the effort of staying up, his knuckles white as he held onto the wooden shelving unit. 

It took him a moment but soon he noticed that Ford was muttering under his breath again. "Missed you, missed you so, so much. Should've said that as soon as you came in, should've relaxed. Should've known-known you'd be okay, you're my brother, you're a _safe place_ — " He babbled a little while longer between bites and soothing kisses to his neck, referencing things Stanley didn't quite understand. He was glad that he was getting somewhere with his brother though, even if it was while his dick was still hard and swollen and up his ass for God's sake. 

"I never want to be without you again, Stanley," Ford whispered as his hips started to move again. Stan's grip on the shelving faltered and he regained his hold on the shelf lower than his height, bent over fully and unable to hear any more of the murmurings of his brother. He squirmed slightly, oversensitiveness coursing through his veins with each gasping breath. His mouth hung open as moan after moan escaped his throat, drool dripping down his chin from his tongue, hanging over his lip, as the pleasure became intense. Ford would hit his prostate and his whole body would convulse from the overstimulation. 

Despite all that, he could feel his cock taking interest, twitching and hardening once he'd regained the stamina for it, tiny pearls of liquid desperately trying to make themselves known. Ford's whispers of his name, practically chanted over and over again, were just further pushing him into popping another erection.

He came again before Ford was finished this time, though his twin didn't last long after that. 

And he was _still_ hard inside him. 

It was going to be a long night. 

——

As promised, they were at it for hours. Stan eventually convinced Ford to give his much too full and much too sore behind a break, content with helping his brother ride out the effects of the aphrodisiac in other ways. And when Ford finally, finally started to lose the lust in his eyes, Stanley allowed his exhaustion to catch up with him. Slowly, stiffly, he tugged them both along until they were upstairs struggling to find some sort of comfortable position on the too small couch. Stan ended up draping himself over Ford's body, a blanket haphazardly placed over his own body. 

They fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other, far too exhausted to tell who began and ended where.

——

Ford woke first. How he didn't wake sooner with Stanley's snoring so close to his ear, he'll never understand, but he did wake first due to it. 

His thoughts were slow to catch up to him. The headache came first, pounding right behind his eyes. He'd have to thank Stanley for taking his glasses off. That's when it hits him. The memory of calling Stan, of him coming over faster than anticipated, of the paranoia, the fight — and it gets a little blurry after that. He remembered pushing Stan against his shelves — or maybe a wall? — and was ready to tear into him about the importance of leaving when... Oh, he just couldn't seem to remember. It was infuriating! 

He growled, frustrated, and his twin shifted on top of him, making a soft, pleased sound. A reaction to his own noise. His motion also made Ford extremely aware of their lack of clothing. The hardness pressing against his thigh only further highlighting that they were both very naked and both sporting some pretty serious morning wood despite everything that happened yesterday (which he was slowly recalling).

A sigh escaped his lips. "What am I going to do with you, Stanley?" 

"Let me stay," came the sleepy response. Ford blinked a few times, waited for his brother to elaborate but no, he seemed to be fast asleep and just speaking through the haze. 

Ford placed a hand on his twin's back, rubbing it softly. Their arousal faded and the exhaustion crept back in as the sun rose outside. 

"Very well. For now at least, you can stay." He almost missed the smile that spread on Stanley's lips, felt the movement against his skin. He returned the small grin as unconsciousness took hold of him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write   
> I honestly think I have a weakness for Ford and aphrodisiacs mixed together


End file.
